El angel que me brindo alas
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Para Holy...Yaten tendra que aprende de una manera dolorosa que la forma en la que lleva su vida no es la correcta, entonces aparece ella quien le da sentido a su vida...


Hola que tal? Aquí vengo con un shot de una pareja nueva para mi, Yaten x Usagi, escribiré este shot por dos razones…

_**1.- por que me lo pidió una chica mientras conversábamos por msn y**_ _**yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, tarde, muy tarde pero las cumplo 8)**_

_**2.- Por que soy una mujer de retos, y así como el yaoi fue un reto, y dejar de escribir camilos, separar a mi pareja trauma-favorita, y escribir de otras tantas que me agradan pero con las que no estoy familiarizada fueron retos cumplidos, vengo a cumplir este reto, esta pareja me agrada y aunque prefiero el Seiya x Usagi…debo de reconocer que no me desagrada.**_

_**Así que por esto, aquí vengo con este shot que espero les agrade, podría decir que me inspiraron muchas canciones así que no podría decir que hay alguna especial, pero tiene su sountrack…Ángel de Robie Williams, y Delicate de Demian Rice mis recomendaciones.**_

_**Esta dedicado a Anna (Holy Girl Iron Maiden) quien me pidió este shot, gracias preciosa por imponerme este reto que he disfrutado en grande, gracias, muchas gracias.**_

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi, ojala fuera así para dejar a Sei y Usa juntos jejeje.

_**El Ángel que me brindo alas**_

_**By UmiReiraRS**_

_**Y&U**_

_**YATEN POV**_

Mi nombres es Yaten Kou, tengo 27 años, soy un empresario de éxito ya que me dedico a la compra y venta de bienes raíces, y hasta hace unos años pensaba que lo tenia todo en la vida, y que nada importaba mas que el dinero, el alcohol y por supuesto pasarla bien.

Debo decir que era alguien bastante superficial, no me importaban las obras de caridad, pensaba que todas esas instituciones no se dedicaban a otra cosa que sacar dinero sin hacer nada para merecerlo…que equivocado estaba.

Sin embargo la razón por la que me encuentro aquí es por que estoy a punto de casarme… ¡Dios!, jamás creí que este día llegaría, hasta he recuperado la fe, fe que perdí el día en que mis padres murieron dejándome huérfano.

No puedo decir que la pase tan mal, mis tíos me acogieron y conviví con mis primos a quienes amo como si de mis hermanos se tratasen.

El alegre y desinhibido Seiya, o el serio y responsable Taiki, ambos han tenido gran influencia en mi, eso no evito que me convirtiera en lo que me convertí, un maldito egoísta al que nada le importaba y conmovía, pero entonces llego ella y todo cambio.

Mis primos suelen burlarse al decir que me he convertido en un "mandilón" que hace todo lo que su chica le pide, pero no es verdad…bueno no del todo, pero soy feliz y la verdad es que hago lo que sea con tal de que aquella hermosa sonrisa no desaparezca nunca de su faz.

Se que se preguntaran ¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos?, ¿Cómo fue que nos enamoramos?, seguramente pensaran que les contare una loca y romántica historia sobre como un día sus ojos lleno de luz llenaron mi oscuridad, o como su sonrisa lleno de mariposas mi estomago, y todas esa cursilerías.

Podría decir que nos conocimos en un restaurante o en un viaje a Paris mientras visitaba la torre Eiffel, pero…seria mentir, la realidad es que nos conocimos en un momento difícil en mi vida, y yo la detestaba…no, no fue romántica, ni loca, mucho menos divertida, sin embargo no me arrepiento ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

¿Desean saber como nos conocimos?, de acuerdo se los diré, pero antes de todo debo comenzar desde el principio, el día en que la imprudencia cambio mi vida para siempre, llevándome al trago mas amargo de toda mi existencia…

_**Y&U**_

Todo comenzó un 15 de Junio hace 2 años, en aquel entonces contaba con 25 años, acababa de cerrar un jugoso contrato que me daría mas fortuna, y por lo tanto podría seguir regodeándome y pudriéndome en mi frivolidad.

Me sentía el rey del mundo y el que todo lo podía, ese día había conocido a una hermosa chica con quien tome y me dogre un poco, no era un adicto, pero si disfrutaba de una buena raya de coca de vez en cuando, tal vez de seguir en aquella vida hubiese terminado así.

Ese día fuimos al hotel y después de pasar una loca y desenfrenada noche de sexo, decidimos divertirnos un poco mas, aun estábamos bajo los efectos de las drogas y el alcohol así que sin hacer caso de las advertencias que uno de los empleados de aquel hotel nos dio, nos subimos a mi carro.

¿Por qué habría de hacerle caso aun reverendo desconocido?, En todo caso ¿A el que le importaba?, era mi vida y yo hacia con ella lo que deseaba.

Manejaba a una velocidad imprudencial, me encantaba la velocidad y en aquel estado la euforia era aun mayor, la chica con la que había compartido la noche estaba igual o peor que yo, se había sentado en el respaldo del auto y había extendido sus brazos, decía estar volando.

Reíamos como tontos, a ratos ella bajaba al auto y nos besábamos de manera desenfrenada y apasionada, y entonces…fue que todo sucedió.

No lo vi venir, solo hasta que el pitido del trailer que tenia enfrente me saco de mi ensoñación, nada pude hacer para evitarlo ella salio volando del auto mientras yo intente, en vano, protegerme con mis brazos, aun recuerdo aquel día y puedo sentir a mi cuerpo temblar involuntariamente ante el terrible recuerdo de aquel monstruo de metal acercándose lentamente, hasta que después todo se volvió oscuridad, y después nada.

Desperté en un blanco cuarto de hospital 5 semanas después, encontré a Seiya y a Taiki quienes se habían enterado y se hallaban cuidando de mí.

Todo el cuerpo me dolía y lo que no, ni si quiera lo sentía, el solo hecho de pestañear era doloroso.

Aun así intente poner mi mejor sonrisa arrogante y lo logre, a medias creo.

-¿Yaten como te encuentras?-…fue con la pregunta que me recibió mi primo.

-De maravilla-…le dije con sarcasmo, pero me pareció bastante tonta su pregunta, sin embargo al ver su semblante triste y preocupado me arrepentí, después de todo ellos eran los únicos con los que mi lado humano y amable salía a flote…-Lo siento no debí decir eso, me duele todo, aun así creo que me encuentro mejor-…dije poniendo en mi rostro ahora si, una sincera sonrisa…curioso esa me dolió menos que la anterior, ¿será que la otra era tan falsa que hasta a mis músculos le costaba hacerla?.

Me dijeron el tiempo que llevaba en aquella cama, y que la chica que me acompañaba desgraciadamente había muerto, quise restarle importancia y decir que no importaba, era una forma de intentar mitigar la culpa que estaba creciendo.

Con el paso de los días me sentí aun mejor, pronto comencé a impacientarme lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí y comenzar con mi vacía vida.

-¿Por qué no puedo irme?-…dije exasperado, estaba harto y comenzaba a ponerme pesado y el doctor que me atendía me desagradaba era bastante frío, exigente y directo, escuche que a nadie le agradaba ni a sus compañeros, aun así tenia fama de ser el mejor.

-por que aun no esta en condiciones-

-¿Qué no estoy en condiciones?, pero me siento mejor, ¡Vamos doctorcito!, dame de alta y nos evitamos la molestia de vernos la cara-…dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Créame señor Kou que nada me alegraría mas, además necesitamos la cama, pero no es posible su condición aun es bastante mala-

Le mire con furia y sin hacer casos a sus advertencias o las de la enfermera, quise levantarme y entonces…entonces todo cambio.

Al intentar mover mis piernas me di cuenta que esto resultaba imposible, quise moverlas pero nada, ¡ni siquiera era capaz de sentirlas!, irritado le pregunte en un grito al doctor que sucedía.

El me miro a los ojos de una manera que me intimido…-Señor Kou el accidente le provoco muchas lesiones, entre ellas una de las mas graves fue la que sufrieron dos de tus vértebras de la columna, aun estamos evaluando a que grado llego el daño pero debo ser honesto lo mas seguro es que jamás vuelvas a caminar-…dijo de manera fría, inmutable, sin mover un solo músculo de su perfecto rostro, es como si hubiese enlistado la lista del súper.

Y yo…yo estaba atónito, por un momento quise gritarle al maldito bastardo que estaba mintiendo, que solo lo decía por que me odiaba, pero no, mejor que eso yo sabia que no era así, sabia que era verdad, el no mentiría en algo así por mas infeliz bastardo que fuera.

Me miro sin decir nada y salio del cuarto no sin antes ordenarle a las enfermeras que me subieran a mi cama, yo me deje hacer estaba en un estado de shock y no podía llorar, reír o gritar me sentía incapaz de hacer cosa alguna.

Me sumí en un estado catatónico del que mis hermanos, y amigos intentaron sacarme pero simplemente yo no podía, no quería.

Semanas después me dieron el alta, con la misma desalentadora noticia era probable que no pudiese volver a caminar nunca más.

Mis tíos quisieron buscar una segunda opinión pero el diagnostico era el mismo, yo ya no tenia ánimos de nada, a penas y comía parecía un fantasma nada quedaba del orgulloso e impulsivo Yaten, bueno si me volví mas irritable, cuando no estaba sumido en mi mundo de silencio me dedicaba a despotricar contra todo el mundo, culpando a los demás, me volví aun mas odioso e idiota que antes.

Además de especialistas visitamos psicólogos, pero ninguno me aguantaba, estaba amargado, mi perfecta vida se había ido a la mierda ahora nada podía importar.

Antes solía ser vanidoso, ahora era desarreglado y desantedido para con mi persona, el accidente había dejado una cicatriz permanente en mi mejilla derecha, pero yo no quise operarla, no me interesaba, ya nada tenia sentido.

Sin embargo aquellos sentimientos que no pude expresar y que guarde en mi interior comenzaban a llenar aquella cajita donde encerré todo aquello, era una cajita muy peligrosa que solo esperaba el momento para romper su sello y liberar todos aquellos demonios que guardaba en su interior.

Un día me llevaron de nuevo a ver al doctor que me atendiera en el hospital, me tocaba revisión y el era el encargado de hacerlo, el mismo desgraciado que me había arrebatado las esperanzas.

Después de una ronda de estudios, nos recibió en su consultorio, tan frío como siempre solo se limito a saludarnos, antes de tomar asiento en su escritorio.

Yo no le ponía atención, honestamente nada de lo que dijera me interesaba, ¿para que?, me diría lo mismo, no tenia caso.

Pero entonces escuche la risa de Seiya, me gire un poco para verle, se veía esperanzado, no entendía el por que ¿Qué me había perdido?

-¿Oíste Yaten?-…yo le mire enarcando una ceja, indicándole que no había puesto la mas minima atención, suspiro pero aun así no perdió su sonrisa…-El doctor Le Blanc dice que hay una opción para que puedas caminar de nuevo-…ahora si, se había ganado toda mi atención aun así no quise verme esperanzado…-explíquele-…le dijo Seiya al doctor, este asintió para dirigir sus penetrantes ojos azules en mi.

-Señor Kou existe un método experimental que es capaz de restaurar lesiones como las suyas, consiste en una operación, es muy riesgosa y es probable que no resulte, le seré franco tiene una posibilidad de recuperarse y caminar de nuevo de un 15 %, tendría no solo que arriesgar su vida en el quirófano, si no además perder la paciencia en las terapias que tendrá que tomar después de la operación, pero es posible que camine de nuevo y vuelva a tener la vida que tenia antes.

Me quede en silencio sopesando lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿Recuperar la vida que tenia antes?, no eso era imposible, nada volvería a ser igual, pero la idea de caminar me entusiasmaba, aun así no lo exprese.

Acepte la operación, el mismísimo y honorable doctor Le Blanc seria el encargado de realizar la operación, era una eminencia y aun a pesar de que me desagradara, y de que llegase a pensar que podría ponerme opio en lugar de anestesia para que muriera, confiaba en el, sabia que no podría estar en mejores manos.

La operación fue todo un éxito o al menos es lo que dijeron, estuve en recuperación unas 4 semanas, otro maldito mes en el hospital, me desespere cuando al cado de ese mes seguía sin poder mover mis piernas, pero el doctor me dijo que así seria, aun necesitaba las terapias para poder ver los resultados.

Me enviaron a un centro de rehabilitación al norte del país, y fue ahí que la conocí.

Debo reconocerlo me gusto cuando la vi era hermosa, sin embargo eso no evito que la desdeñara ante lo revoltosa y estupida que me resultaba.

Su nombre era Serena Tsukino y era una de las encargadas de las terapias, desde que llegaba el ambiente del lugar era distinto, ella lo transformaba, era capaz de brindar alegría y esperanza a los corazones de los demás, todos exceptuando el mío, por supuesto.

La trate mal y déspotamente como a todo aquel que trabajaba en aquel lugar, y aun así ella no dejaba de sonreír.

-Vete-…le dije un día que llegaba con una charola con tostadas y café, mi desayuno.

-Hola Yaten, ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?-…ella había ignorado mi petición, fruncí el ceño y me calle, a veces era mejor así sabia que ella se cansaría de parlotear completamente sola y me dejaría en paz.

-hoy hace un esplendido día, podríamos ir a dar un paseo por el jardín después de tu terapia, seria divertido-…dijo con su radiante sonrisa, como la odiaba, si la odiaba.

La odiaba por que era feliz, sonreía todo el tiempo, tenia salud, todos la querían, era simpática, no parecía sufrir ni tener complicaciones en su vida, es como si todo fuera color de rosa, pero la razón principal era por que ella podía hacer algo que yo no, y deseaba con toda mi alma…caminar.

Había pasado mes y medio después de la operación y honestamente yo no veía avance alguno, eso me desesperaba y me hacia ser mas arisco y grosero, odiaba al doctor Le Blanc por que sentía que de algún modo me había mentido y solo quiso burlarse de mi, odiaba a Seiya y a Taiki por haberme convencido.

Pero sobre todo me odiaba a mi mismo por haberme hecho falsas ilusiones, tonto y mil veces tonto por pensar que podría volver a caminar.

-No, ya te dije que te vallas hoy no saldré de mi cuarto, no deseo hacer nada ni siquiera mis terapias-…dije dándome la vuelta en la cama y dándole la espalda.

La escuche suspirar…-Yaten en verdad te hace falta salir, no ganas nada encerrándote todo el día aquí, además debes tomar tus terapias para poder recuperarte pronto-

-¿Recuperarme?-…dije con sarcasmo…-No entiendes tonta, yo jamás podré caminar de nuevo soy un infeliz paralitico, a si me quedare de por vida ahora si me disculpas estoy cansado y no deseo verte tu presencia me desagrada-

Su cara se descompuso por unos segundos, pero se recupero y volvió a aquel amable y gentil rostro, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y eso me irrito, ¿es que acaso no podía dejar de sonreír una vez?, quise borrar esa sonrisa, por que me turbaba, algo que yo no deseaba admitir.

-¿eres idiota y no hablas mi idioma verdad?, ¿en que idioma quieres que te lo diga?, no me interesa-

-Yaten por favor…-

-¡Cállate ya!, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Me desagradas, la gente como tu que jamás ha sufrido, aquellos idiotas que viven encerrados en su mundo rosa sin querer salir, los odio, ¿me entiendes?, los odio-…vi como el dolor corría por sus ojos aun así continúe…-¿tu que puedes saber?, tu que caminas, tu que vives tu vida de fantasía, que no dejas de sonreír pensando que eso ayuda a los demás y te hace mas agradable, cuando en realidad no dejas de parecer una tonta, no, tu no puedes saber por lo que estoy pasando-…le grite sin pensar, sacando de algún modo algo de lo que llevaba dentro, la cajita seguía tambaleándose peligrosamente, un buen día se abriría.

En cuanto la vi borrar su sonrisa, me felicite mentalmente, sin embargo todo aquello se fue al caño en cuanto la vi llorar, de algún modo ella guardaba un profundo dolor que yo había despertado.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas, tu no sabes como es o ha sido mi vida, no tienes derecho a decirme lo que me dijiste, mi única intención era ayudarte a que te recuperaras, pero si tu no lo deseas ¡Bien por ti!, no volveré a insistir, tienes razón soy una tonta por creer que un cretino como tu podía cambiar, pero no te preocupes a partir de ahora te dejare en paz, no volveré a molestarte si deseas quedarte aquí encerrado todo el día en tu cuarto hasta que te pudras, hazlo ¡Bien por ti!, no volveré a preocuparme por ti nunca mas-…me espeto con furia, mientras esta se descarga de su interior en forma de copiosas lagrimas.

Yo me quede anonadado, jamás creí que ella fuese capaz de hablarme así.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar y ella cumplió su promesa, me delego a otra colega, quien por cierto tampoco pudo aguantarme por mucho tiempo, no me visitaba, es mas si coincidíamos en algún lugar ni siquiera me miraba, era como si no existiera.

Me sentía mal, de algún modo no sabia por que me lastimaba aquello, deseaba hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas pero el orgullo no me dejaba.

Aquello me afecto mas de lo que hubiese imaginado, y un buen día la caja de Pandora que llevaba dentro se abrió y todo se libero.

Me encontró tirado en el baño, mientra lloraba, de dolor, rabia, impotencia, tristeza, todo se había conjuntado.

Tenía una navaja en mis manos con la que me dedique a cortarme las piernas y los brazos, la sangre brotaba de las heridas pero yo solo deseaba sentir dolor en mis extremidades.

Frustrado llegue a pensar en la que para mi en aquel entonces significaba mi única salida, "El suicidio".

Ella se había preocupado por mi aun cuando había prometido no hacerlo, yo llevaba tres días sin salir, y nadie me había ido a ver, no los culpaba nadie me soportaba, ella se decidió al fin a ir, tocaría la puerta y en cuanto la corriera con un gruñido, se iría.

Llamo a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, insistió pensó que tal vez estaba dormido pero nada, preocupada decidió ir por uno de los guardias de seguridad para pedirle una copia de la llave, el intento persuadirla diciéndole que en cuanto entraran los mandaría al demonio, con el genio que me cargaba era probable.

Aun así ella insistió, el otro obedeció, en cuanto entraron vieron el cuarto completamente vacío, se asustaron sabían que no había salido, rápidamente el ruido del agua cayendo les indico que estaba en el baño, ella camino hacia aquel lugar pidiéndole al guardia que se mantuviera al margen en caso de necesitarlo ella le llamaría.

_**Y&U**_

Y ahí lo encontró hecho una porquería en el baño, el piso estaba mojado con agua, orines y excremento, también había sangre la cual emanaba de las heridas que se había hecho el ojiverde.

El olor era desagradable pero ella no se inmuto, el chico tenia lista la navaja para enterársela en las muñecas, pero ella alcanzo a quitársela.

_**Y&U**_

-¿Qué haces?, déjame no ves que es lo que deseo morir-…dije con lagrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que lloraba desde que sufrí aquel accidente.

-No te dejare-…dijo con determinación.

-es mi única salida-…musite con dolor.

-Te equivocas, no lo es-

-Es que ¿no lo ves?, soy un inútil no sirvo para nada, mi vida ya no sirve para nada, no soy mas que una molestia, todos me odian-…dije con amargura.

-No, no todos te odian-…dijo con una sonrisa dulce que me desarmo, _¿Por qué ella era así?..._me pregunte.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno yo creo que tu familia no te odia por que te quieren y ellos…-

-No, no hablo de eso _¿Por qué estas tu aquí?_-

-Por que estaba preocupada por ti-

-¿Por qué? Es decir, yo he sido muy grosero contigo-

-Eso…ni yo misma lo se, pero puedo decirte que es por que me recuerdas a mi-…su presencia me lleno de tanta calidez, y tanta paz como no había sentido nunca, se sentía tan bien que no dije mas, la deje que se quedara conmigo, y ella se quedo.

No le importo el estado del cuarto de baño, ni el mío, estuvo conmigo abrazándome, consolándome y, llenándome del confort que solo ella podría darme.

Después de ese día todo cambio, comencé a salir mas, incluso hacia mis terapias correctamente, nos hicimos inseparables, ella era mi sostén y sin darme cuenta se había vuelto completamente imprescindible para mi.

Fue así que supe su historia y la razón por la que estaba ahí, me lo dijo el día en que me mostró las cicatrices que adornaban su espalda y su pierna derecha, horribles cicatrices de quemaduras que ocultaban un terrible dolor.

_**Y&U**_

Cuando contaba con 16 años, ella vivía con sus padres y su hermano menor.

Cierto día sus padres tenían una cena, ese día celebrarían su aniversario y, decidieron dejarla al cuidado de su hermano, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que ese día había un concierto de un artista del cual ella era fan, Mina su mejor amiga había conseguido boletos y pensaba en llevarla, pero sus planes se fueron al traste cuando sus padres le anunciaron su cena.

Ella estaba tan molesta que incluso les había retirado el habla a sus padres, finalmente el día llego y ellos se quedaron en casa como habían acordado.

Pero la adolescencia es una edad rebelde, donde a veces actuamos sin creer que puede haber consecuencias, como el pequeño Samy se había quedado dormido a una buena hora, decidió escaparse en compañía de su amiga para ir al dichoso concierto, llegaría antes que sus padres notaran su ausencia, nada pasaría Samy estaba dormido y no había por que alarmarse ¿Qué podría pasar?

Pero la vida a veces escoge la peor manera de darnos lecciones, y ella aprendió la suya, y su irresponsabilidad tuvo una funesta consecuencia.

A media noche se suscito un apagón en la calle donde ella vivía, Samy se había despertado y estaba asustado, se encontraba solo y completamente a oscuras.

Asustado se dirigió a la cocina en busca de alguna vela, la encontró, tomo unos cerillos y la prendió, sin embargo un ruido proveniente del exterior le asusto de tal modo que soltó la vela, esta callo al suelo el cual para mala suerte era alfombrado.

El fuego se expandió rápidamente, el pobre Samy quedo atrapado, cuando los padres de Serena llegaron se asustaron y sin importar nada mas entraron en busca de sus hijos, buscando salvarlos.

Cuando Serena llego, su casa estaba completamente en llamas, los bomberos trataban de controlar el fuego, se asusto e inmediatamente quiso ingresar a la casa, los bomberos y sus amigos se lo impidieron, al ver el carro de sus padres y al no verlos por ningún lado se imagino lo peor, lo cual le confirmaron al decirle que se hallaban atrapados dentro de las llamas.

No razono y sacando fuerzas de donde pudo, logro zafarse e ingresar a su casa, a penas se podía caminar, ni bien había dado tres pasos cuando una viga le callo en las espalda prendiéndole fuego inmediatamente, dejo escapar un alarido de dolor y tratando de quitársela se movió de forma desesperada, logrando que la viga fuese a parar a su pierna izquierda, ante el dolor que los golpes y el fuego le provocaron quedo inconciente, intento alargar su mano si iba a morir quería hacerlo a lado de sus familiares, sin embargo no tuvo la fuerza necesaria y perdió la conciencia.

Pero no murió, los bomberos lograron salvarla, por desgracia no pudo decirse lo mismo de su familia, sus padres y Samy murieron en el siniestro dejándole completamente sola, pero eso no fue todo, la viga le había fracturado la cadera, y su pierna estaba muy mal incluso los doctores le había dicho que era probable que la perdiera.

Aquella fue la peor etapa de su vida, no solo tenia que cargar con el dolor de la perdida o el físico, la culpabilidad por lo que había hecho hacia mella en ella.

No deseaba vivir, no así, pero la fuerza le llego de donde menos lo esperaba.

No perdió su pierna sin embargo si deseaba volver a caminar debía ir a rehabilitación, su tía Luna quien se había hecho cargo de ella tras la muerte de sus padres, la llevo a uno de los mejores centros, ella fue renuente, no deseaba ir, no deseaba luchar, para ella nada tenia sentido.

Entonces cierto día mientras esperaba su turno para revisión conoció en el pasillo a una pequeña, su nombre era Lina, era una adorable pequeña que se había perdido.

Lo que inmediatamente llamo la atención de Serena, era el semblante enfermo que portaba la niña, piel pálida, cuerpo casi esquelético, no tenia cabello, y su semblante estaba claramente demacrado, y a pesar de todo tenia un sonrisa radiante.

Lina tenia cáncer, y luchaba día a día contra aquella enfermedad, a pesar de lo mal que se porto con la pequeña en un principio, se hicieron grandes amigas.

Serena le visitaba cada que iba a revisión, después cada que podía, continuo las terapias ya que Lina le animo, Serena encontró en la pequeña la fuerza y valentía que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

La pequeña Lina "Su ángel", como le llamo ella, le inyecto aquel amor por la vida del que ella carecía en aquel momento, y gracias a su fe Serena vio con asombro su rápida recuperación.

Volvió a caminar, aunque en un principio cojeaba un poco eso se solucionaría con una pequeña operación le había dicho el doctor.

Lina por su parte no tuvo tanta suerte y murió, la muerte de la pequeña fue muy dolorosa para ella, sin embargo esta vez no se dejo caer, ella sabia que aquel pequeño ángel había cumplido su propósito en esta vida al hacer felices a sus padres, y al ayudarle a ella a encontrar el camino.

Comenzó a visitar a los pequeños con enfermedades terminales y después a los adultos, se volvió voluntaria en el hospital y poco después descubrió su profesión.

Estudio medicina, pero termino convirtiéndose en terapeuta de personas con discapacidad, cada persona que ayudaba con su recuperación era ella misma.

Decidió que llevaría el mensaje de amor que Lina le había transmitido a cada persona que lo necesitara, y hasta la fecha así había sido.

Cuando Yaten llego no pudo evitar sentirse identificada con el, pero el chico resulto ser bastante huraño y problemático, su mal carácter acababa con la paciencia de todos, menos el de ella.

Claro después lo logro, sin embargo aun en contra de ella deseaba ayudarlo no sabia que fuerza la impulsaba a no alejarse de el, siendo que era lo mejor.

Pero todo cambio aquel día que le encontró en el baño, y que el se atrevió a dejar salir todo aquello que tanto le agobiaba, después de aquel día llego a temer que aquello solo fuera por ese día, pero no fue así, el le permitió acercarse y poco a poco conocer un poco mas de el.

Serena se sorprendió a si misma enamorada de aquel insufrible peliplateado, en un principio decidió callar ya que temía que el no sintiera lo mismo, una cosa es que se llevaran bien y otra muy distinta que llegasen a ser algo mas…

_**Y&U**_

Cuando me descubrí enamorado de ella, honestamente no sabia como reaccionar, por un momento me sentí feliz, si feliz por que era ella la única mujer capaz de comprenderme a un nivel que jamás llegue a sospechar, llegando a conocerme incluso a un mejor que mis propios hermanos.

Y por otro me sentí algo inseguro, si yo el engreído y orgulloso Yaten Kou estaba inseguro, primero a pesar de que las terapias comenzaban a surtir efecto y yo ya caminaba con andadera, no me sentía digno de ella.

No solo era lo físico, lo cual no solo se limitaba a la discapacidad si no a la horrible cicatriz que adornaba mi rostro, no yo era un ser indigno sencillamente por la vida de porquería que había llevado.

Ahora que ella había llegado a mi vida y le había dado otro sentido, me di cuenta de lo estupido que fui y del tiempo que perdí en tonterías, estaba desperdiciando mi vida y ni siquiera valía la pena.

Cuando fui capaz de caminar sin andadera me sentí desanimado, si a pesar de que caminaba no era feliz y se debía a que sabia que dejaría de verla.

El doctor Le Blanc se encontraba sorprendido por mi recuperación, me dijo que ya no necesitaba ir mas al centro y, que aunque aun me hacían falta unas cuantas terapias estas eran simples y podía realizarlas yo mismo o, en cualquier caso podría contratar un terapeuta.

El día de la despedida fue terriblemente triste y debo reconocer me porte como un idiota, pero me dolía tanto separarme de ella, que pensé que si me comportaba frío y distante me dolería menos, que tonto fui al pensar aquello.

Finalmente después de mucho pensarlo, y que mi primo Seiya me convenciera decidí buscarla y decirle lo que sentía, si ella no me quería estaría bien pero al menos no viviría con la incertidumbre del _"Y si"._

Fui a buscarla al centro, extrañamente ella lucia un poco decaída lo cual me extraño puesto que su enorme y radiante sonrisa era lo mas característico en ella.

Después de unos minutos que me tomo tomar valor, me acerque a ella en cuanto me vio me sonrío, debo decir que lucia bastante extrañada de verme ahí y mas aun de verme sonriendo, debo decir con satisfacción que note como mi sonrisa le hizo sonrojar.

Eso termino de darme valor, y es que aunque en cuanto la vi me quede paralizado en incapaz de hablar, y decidido en que lo mío no eran las palabras si no las acciones, la tome del rostro y la bese.

Ella se sorprendió ya que pude ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras la besaba, yo resistí el impulso de cerrar mis ojos para poder apreciar sus expresiones.

Y me alegre al ver como después de la sorpresa inicial, me regalaba una sonrisa y una mirada enigmática para después cerrar sus ojos y corresponder el beso, dejándose llevar por el calido sentimiento que nos embargaba.

-Te amo-…dije una vez que nos separamos, así sin mas rodeos.

Ella me sonrío, como solo ella sabia hacerlo…-Valla pensé que nunca lo dirías-…yo sonreí ante su respuesta y pensaba besarla de nuevo, sin embargo mi cabeza analizo su respuesta

-Espera-…dije cuando ella ya había cerrado los ojos y me quede a milímetros de su rostro, ella frunció el seño.

-¿Qué sucede?-…me pregunto.

-¿Ya lo sabias?-

-bueno-…dijo ella, al momento un precioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y bajo la mirada comenzando a jugar con un mechón que caía de su cabello…-no exactamente pero…esperaba que así fuera por que yo también lo amo señor Kou-…dijo y levanto su rostro regalándome aquella mirada sin la que, ahora sabia, no podría vivir, yo sonreí y volví a tomar sus labios, ahora seguro que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, era ahí con ella.

_**Y&U**_

Podría decir que aquel fue el mejor día de toda mi existencia, pero no es así el mejor fue el día en que ella decidió compartir el resto de su vida a mi lado.

Me he vuelto algo cursi pero ella tiene la culpa, ella mi ángel personal como la nombre yo, pero es que es verdad sin ella jamás habría salido adelante y seguramente a estas alturas estaría muerto.

Hoy 2 años después de aquel accidente puedo decir que ahora si mi vida es completa y no me hace falta nada más, no mientras ella esta aquí.

Hoy nos casamos, y heme aquí, estoy nervioso, ansioso, con miedo, feliz, eufórico, y tantas emociones que me embargan que si no me conociera como me conozco podría decir que…estoy a punto de llorar.

Me observo al espejo, luzco apuesto aun con todo y la cicatriz que adorna mi rostro, no quise quitármela por me recuerda lo que paso, lo que perdí y lo que gane con aquella experiencia, ella dice que luce bien y que si quiero conservarle estoy en mi derecho, dice con algo de humor negro que por eso somos la pareja perfecta ambos estamos marcados.

Superar la inseguridad que aquellas cicatrices dejaron en ella no fue fácil, sobre todo cuando deseábamos intimar ella estaba insegura, pero la convencí de que ella me parecía realmente hermosa tal y como era, y que la aceptaba como tal, así la amaba, una de las cosas que mas me encantaban era tocar y besar sus cicatrices con todo el amor y dulzura que ella despertaba en mi.

-¿Listo?-…escucho que preguntan a mis espaldas, me giro para observar la cabeza pelinegra de mi primo Seiya asomarse por la puerta, el sonríe como siempre y no puedo evitar regresarle la sonrisa.

-Si-…digo con solemnidad.

-Bien primo es mi deber como mi casi hermano que eres, decirte que la vida de casado es mas difícil de lo que imaginas, y que si en verdad piensas suicidarte estas en tu derecho pero después no quieras reclamarme que no te advertí-…dice en tono dramático, Seiya esta casado pero ahora que Mina (quien por cierto resulto ser la mejor amiga de Serena, ¿Quién lo diría?, el mundo es un pañuelo), esta embarazada digamos que las hormonas le están afectando y bueno, mi primo no se la pasa del todo bien.

-Calla, o me desanimaras-…bromeo, tanto el como yo sabemos que no será así.

El me sonríe pero después se pone serio…-en verdad Yaten no sabes como me alegra que al fin encontraras la felicidad, aunque no lo creas lo merecías aun con todo y el carácter de los mil demonios que te cargas-…sonríe de nuevo…-Te quiero hermano-…dice y me da un abrazo fraternal.

-Yo también-…le respondo.

-Es hora-…me dice palmeando mi espalda.

-Si es hora-…respondo, y entonces el sale de la habitación yo le sigo.

Estoy parado en el altar de la iglesia, estoy mas nervioso que antes y los minutos se me hacen eternos mientras espero su llegada, finalmente después de lo que parece una eternidad le veo hacer su entrada triunfal, se ve tan hermosa, tan radiante con aquel vestido blanco, y es cuando mas claro lo veo todo, si ella es un ángel, mi ángel.

Quien vino para no solo ayudarme a salir del abismo en el que me encontraba, si no que vino a darle la luz y felicidad que mi vida necesitaba.

Su radiante sonrisa me contagia y tiene el mismo efecto de siempre me tranquiliza, la paz que me embarga me hace saber que sin importar nada ambos estaremos bien, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro.

La veo caminar hacia mi para que juntos volemos hacia nuestra nueva vida, ya no temo caer por que ahora la tengo a ella, el ángel que me dio alas.

_**FIN…**_

_**Y&U**_

Que tal?, espero que les guste para mi la verdad fue places escribirlo, y mas el saber que puedo poner a mis parejas favoritas separadas y superar el trauma de tener que matarlos .w. (la primera vez que separe a mi pareja favorita (no es brujería), tuve que matar a uno de mis niños para poder sepáralos y dejarlo con el otro ;_;), sin embargo hoy puedo decir que lo he logrado y eso me hace feliz (nah ya lo había hecho antes), aun así me alegra por que pude ponerlos juntos y no sucumbir a la tentación n.n.

Como sea espero les halla gustado, y saben cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, petición, etc., no duden en decirme solo aplasten ese maravilloso botón verde que dice review y con gusto les atenderé, gracias. (Ya parezco operadora XD).

Feliz día de reyes y ojala que les traigan lo que hallan pedido (yo pedí a mi copo y mi bicho en tamaña natural, un monstruo come galletas, y un aumento a salario XD) espero me los traigan…n.n.

XOXO

_**Umi la bicha vampira….**_

_**Nota: el doctor Le Blanc es muy especial para mi ya que me inspire en cierto personaje al cual amo y adoro, en realidad fue en dos XD ¿Quiénes serán?, les dejare con la duda…bsos. **_

_**Nota 2: cuando Yaten se refiere a Seiya y Taiki como sus hermanos es por que así los ve.**_

Extraño 12 meses Vicky regresa no me dejes con la duda TvT.


End file.
